


Friendsgiving

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, its gonna be real unfortunate when a character exists with those exact names but not my problem, we dont tag ocs anymore its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Friendsgiving is about friendship and wholesome times
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Kudos: 1





	Friendsgiving

When you have a big family you make time for everyone. Sometimes it's easier to have multiple small dinners than it is to have one big dinner. So, that's what the Merlyn's are doing. They're having dinner with extended family and friends, and then on Thanksgiving The Merlyns, Harpers, and Queens will have a dinner together. Until then, it's just small family dinners.

Last night was with family friends of Dinah and Tommy. Tonight is Rebecca and Christine's turn to have friends over for dinner. 

Bex was inviting Isaac, naturally. Sara was over last night and she isn't allowed to invite Ada because Ada is having family dinner with The Diggles tonight, so she has Isaac. She never officially stated that they were dating. They just kind of went to a movie and kept holding hands ever since. They didn't need an official title, they knew how they felt. She says she has a boyfriend, but she never tells anyone it's Isaac. You just know. If you don't know, then she probably didn't want you to.

  
Chris wasn't inviting anyone. She wanted to invite her best friend Avery but she's with her family and can't be in the city until New Years. She and Aidan were still in the early stages of their relationship, she didn't want to push things....Mostly she didn't want to be invited to dinner with the Pierce family, so she thought if she didn't invite Aidan then she wouldn't have to go to his family dinner.

But then Aidan told her that she shouldn't be offended because he isn't inviting her to dinner, he just knows that she doesn't like his parents and that's why she isn't invited. So after hearing that, she invited him and his brother to dinner tonight.

Aidan, like Chris, was hesitant to accept. He sees Dinah daily, and while Tommy is never mean he does give a very stern look to Aidan ever since they came out with their relationship. He was also hesitant to bring his brother along, but he was in town and it would be rude to not invite them both to dinner since the only people Ben knows would be at this dinner without him. Also, Ben has quickly become a close friend of Christine's so she definitely wouldn't mind his company.

The doorbell rang and quickly Chris came skipping down the stairs. Her parents were in the kitchen and Bex and Isaac were in the living room. Not that any of them were racing to the door, she definitely wanted to be the first one to get to it. 

  
She made it down the staircase, turning the corner to face the door and to her surprise, her little brother Richie was already there opening it up. She slowed her pace, making her way down the last few steps and leaning on the beginning of the railing.

_This was casual. People do this._

Richie fully opened up the door and Chris wished for nothing more than to have a camera to capture the exact moment Aidan and Ben saw him. Richie was 12, he was getting taller, soon he was gonna be bigger than Chris, but even still, these two were not expecting Richie to open the door. And their reactions were priceless.

Ben looked at Aidan, waiting for him to say something. Richie looked between the two of them, turned around and looked at Chris, then back at them. 

  
"Chrissy's been pacing. All. Day." He moved out of the way so Aidan and Ben could walk into the house. "Her steps are probably at 40 million or something by now." He rolled his eyes, walking over to the staircase where Chris was.

  
"Don't be rude." Chris reached her arm out to stop him from going up the stairs. He sighed, turning around to face Ben and Aidan again. "Introduce yourself."

  
"Richie. I'm adopted." 

  
"Sweet!" Ben blurted out, earning an elbow from Aidan. "I mean, that's normal these days?" He said, looking up at Aidan in confusion.

  
Chris crossed her arms. "He was adopted when he was 3, he just loves to make things awkward." She glared at Richie. He caught the look she was giving him and took it as an invitation to say more, because little brothers...

  
"If I wanted to make things awkward I would tell them that you tried on like 40 dresses before deciding on blue because it matches Aidan's eyes."

  
Chris reached out for Richie and turned him towards the living room. "Go see what Bex and Isaac are doing." She gave him a light push in that direction and crossed her arms again.

  
"They're playing Injustice." Richie said, slowly making his way to the living room. "I was just in there."

  
Ben turned towards the living room. "Injustice?"

  
Chris rolled her eyes. "Superhero fighting game, you pick a hero or villain, someone else picks a- Oh wait, you're a nerd." She shook her head. "Go ahead. Richie needs a partner against Isaac and Bex. I'm not great at it."

  
Ben looked at Aidan again, all he got in response was a small shrug and that was enough to send him chasing after Richie into the living room. Then it was just Aidan and Chris. But knowing her family, it wouldn't last long.

  
"I'm sorry about him." Aidan said, breaking the silence between them. 

  
"You're not the one who adopted him." Chris leaned back on the stair railing. Aidan raised an eyebrow. "You meant...No, Ben is fine."

  
"Richie can't be that bad, can he?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the stairs. 

  
Chris turned to face him, still leaning on the railing. "He isn't. But he's...A lot sometimes."

  
"Brothers can be.."

"Yeah, Ben and Rich have a lot in common. They'll be best friends by the end of the night." She slowly lowered herself down to the spot next to Aidan. "Hopefully they'll win. Isaac might try to hold back but...Beck never does."

  
"You can't claim to be bad at the game just because your sister is better."

  
"I claim to be bad at the game because I would rather play something a lot simpler. Less buttons, less action."

"Like?"

"Minecraft." She didn't hesitate. This was her honest answer. Aidan knew this. 

She plays a lot of relaxing and time consuming games. She stayed with him for 2 weeks and within those 2 weeks she played Minecraft, Undertale, and whatever colorful or 2D game she could find. She liked the simple stuff.

  
Just as expected, the moment alone didn't last very long. After a few moments passed, Dinah came walking through. She stopped at the staircase, looking at the both of them.

  
"You know, a little over a year ago, this would scare me."

"We weren't that bad." Chris tried to defend, but really everyone knew. 

It's not that they hated each other, they just weren't happy with their arrangement. They were both given a partner they didn't want and they had to change up their routine for the other person. And now look at them. Happy, relaxed, and talking about video games. They were adulting very nicely.

  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Dinah informed them, ignoring the comment Chris made. Before anyone could say anything else she was already on her way to the living room to deliver the message again to the other kids.

  
"Minecraft." Aidan mumbled. 

  
Chris glared at him. "I've seen you game, you have no right to judge me." She said before standing up and making her to the living room. 


End file.
